Interval 03 - Escalation - Heavy Resistance
'''Interval 03 - Escalation - Heavy Resistance' is the fourth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. operative has engaged a second Replica company, throwing enemy forces into disarray. SFOD-D teams are preparing to assault Armacham corporate headquarters. Enemy strength is presently unknown. The body found in Auburn has been positively identified as Charles Habegger, an Armacham researcher. MISSION: Primary goal remains the elimination of Paxton Fettel. Secondary goal is to determine enemy objective in the area. Walkthrough Begin the level by ducking into the crawlspace next to you. Turn right when you can to find a Medkit. When you emerge out onto a normal hallway, you should see a shadow of a Replica being cast on the wall. Sneak up on him and give him a punch to the back of the head. Then, grab the N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and Medkit from the room. When you reach another area with water, turn to the right and go down the stairs. Grab the Armor Vest and the Medkit from the control room. Continue along the path until you come to another room full of Replicas. Punch the first one in the back of the head and the others will turn to see what just happened. Unload on the two in the room and then train your gun on the staircase and walkways above. Several more Replicas will come running in, but they really won't begin attacking you until they get a good idea of where you are. Shoot them as they enter the room before they attack. Once you've cleared out the room, collect any Medkits you may need and then go up the stairs. In the office at the top of the stairs, you'll find some N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades, ammunition, a Armor Vest, and a phone message waiting to be listened to. You can find more of the same further down the hall just before you go out of the door. Outside the escalation begins. You'll find yourself in a wide open area swarming with Replicas. Your best bet is to not let it become a straight firefight. Quickly get down to the ground level and use the series of walls and structures to give yourself cover. If you stay in one of the small little alleys, you can keep the Replicas only coming from two directions, which allows you to easily outgun them. When you've cleared out the area, pick up any Medkits that you see or may have left behind before. After clearing the first area, you'll have to go up the metal staircase across from where you came in. When you round the corner, several more Replicas will attack you so be ready. Several of these enemies have VK-12 Combat Shotguns. Don't get too close to these guys. Try to listen for the boom of their fire and take them down from afar. Feel free to take this nifty weapon after you kill their owners. After you hop down to the ground, you can find a Reflex Booster in the pit in the center. Go back up and look for a doorway to go back inside. After dropping down where the broken bridge is, climb the ladder and pick up the Armor Vest. In the next room, grab another Armor Vest, Medkits, N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades, and ammunition before walking on down the hall. Turn the crank outside to start the water flowing. This will fill up the room where the broken bridge was, allowing you to swim across and access a new area. Five Replicas are waiting in the next room. Sneak up and use your VK-12 Combat Shotgun on the few that are milling about on the ground. When they start coming into the room on the walkway above, switch to the RPL Sub-Machinegun and mow them down. Go up the stairs and follow it around. You'll run into a bunch of supplies. Be sure to pick up the Medkit, two AT-S Proximity Mines, and ammunition for the RPL Sub-Machinegun. Three Replicas are waiting for you when you step down. Use your RPL Sub-Machinegun to spray the room full of bullets. Two more Replicas will come running when they go down. Around the next corner, a Replica will be waiting to shoot you from above. Take him down and then grab the Medkit, Armor Vest and the N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade. As you try to leave, your first encounter with a Replica Heavy Armor will take place. This guy is armed with an 10mm HV Penetrator and has a couple of regular Replicas backing him up. If you have your VK-12 Combat Shotgun ready, hit the Slow-Mo button and unload a few shots in his face. If you don't, hit the Slow-Mo anyway. Go back and get behind some cover and unload with your RPL Sub-Machinegun. When he dies, be sure to pick up his 10mm HV Penetrator. In the next room, you'll see some retreating Replicas. Go down the stairs to the left and pick up the Medkit. You probably need it after what you just went through. Walk ahead and then look for a place to crouch and go into on the right. Walk to the end to find a Health Booster. Two Replicas are waiting for you in the next room. Use the crate in the corner as cover. Go through the room and enter the door on the other side. There you'll find more ammunition for your 10mm HV Penetrator, as well as a Medkit, a Armor Vest, and shells for your VK-12 Combat Shotgun. When you've got it all, return to the room with the water tank. In the center of the water tank is a crank to turn. This one fills up the tank below you, allowing you to get into the office that had a blocked door. Get the VK-12 Combat Shotgun ammunition and the Medkit before climbing the ladder. Continue down the hall until you see a cut scene. After you do, look for a piece of grating in the floor that you can smash in. Hop down and walk ahead to finish the stage. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs